El beso del dementor
by Legolas3
Summary: Una historia que me dio bastante tristeza, pero tenia en mi mente, así que agarren sus pañuelos, aunque, el final al menos para mi, es justo, y en cierta manera feliz.


Nota : Como siempre los derechos son de la creadora de tan maravillosos personajes, Rowling.  
  
Nota2: Una historia que me dio bastante tristeza, pero tenia en mi mente, así que agarren sus pañuelos, aunque, el final al menos para mi, es justo, y en cierta manera feliz. Y primera historia mía en la que la pareja central no son Remus y Sirius, pero claro hay mucho Slash.  
  
El beso del dementor.  
Cuando alguien recibe un beso de dementor, pierde su alma, el vació se apodera de el; vivir pero caminar muerto en vida, esa es la sensación.  
  
Harry lo sabia el profesor Lupin se lo había enseñado hacia mucho tiempo, recordó como se estremeció aquella ves.  
  
El joven rubio también lo sabia, su padre lo había asustado con ello para forzar su lealtad, tenia pesadillas cuando niño por esto.  
  
Ahora en la encrucijada de sus caminos, ahí estaban ambos, sabían bien que destino se escondía detrás de la oscuridad del dementor, sabían que destino aguardaba a uno y marcaba al otro.  
  
Alguna ves vio esa misma sala, en el pensadero de Dumbledore; una sala en que se juzgaba a los mortifagos, ¿inocentes?, el dudo esa ves; pero ahora, frente a si tenia a alguien a quien el deseaba llamar así, su mente le repetía una y otra ves la acusación en boca del representante del ministerio; su corazón repetía una y otra ves las palabras de amor, en boca de el, de Draco Malfoy; inocente el lo sabia, quería aferrarse a la idea, el mundo era mas cruel que nunca.  
  
El joven levanto la vista, estaba tan cansado, si lo declaraban culpable, que así fuera, ya había pensado en morir; pero, el destino que le aguardaba era peor que eso, su esperanza había sido la redención, que en el cielo supieran su verdad, que un día las palabras de amor valieran para juzgarlo.  
  
Condenaban a quien antes el había sido, el sabia su secreto, nadie le había creído; como culparlos, no después de sus acciones; tonto espía, sus únicos testigos, los únicos que lo sabían, el profesor Snape, había caído en batalla; el profesor Dumbledore, había dado su vida por la ultima batalla, ellos eran los únicos que sabían; Harry no, y no lo culpaba; así lo había elegido para protegerlo, rompió su amor, rompió su corazón.  
  
Y al haberlos atacado, tuvo que hacerlo, obligado por su destino, así se lo había pedido él, aunque Harry nunca lo entendiera, en medio del caos, el hizo lo único que le pediría a alguien que hiciera por el, el solitario hombre arrodillado ante una figura, abrazando a quien había sido el amor de su vida. Draco los comprendió, no pudo negarse, Sirius Black , un casi desconocido, pero el lo comprendía, pues ese amor el también sentía uno tan parecido, lo hizo, y el hombre le había sonreído con gratitud; una lastima que solo el lo hubiera sabido.  
El amor había sido una mentira, Harry trataba de obligarse a creer en ello, estaba solo, como siempre lo había estado, su corazón viviría el ultimo momento.  
Todos se habían ido, tantos caídos en esa maldita guerra, y el no podía conservar a nadie, estaba solo y pronto lo estaría mas que nunca en su vida.  
¿Que habría dicho Sirius?, ¿Qué habría aconsejado Remus?, no lo sabia, por que ellos estaban muertos, Remus caído en plena batalla, abatido por una docena de mortifagos, todos ellos ya habían pagado; su padrino muerto a manos de él, ¿por qué?, no le basto con destruir su corazón, busco que lo odiara, pero no podía, ojala y su padrino lo perdonara; estaba seguro que ahora era feliz, al lado de Remus; una felicidad que el nunca tendría, pero por mas que lo deseaba no podía odiarlo, no cuando su corazón le recordaba una y otra ves las palabras.  
Fue un sueño, una simple ilusión, su amor no duraría, ellos lo sabían , todo estaba en su contra.  
  
Pero había existido, ese sentimiento estaba en el, estaba en ambos.  
  
¿El debería cargarlo solo?.  
  
El joven de tez pálida vio al dementor acercarse, lo sintió en el frió a su alrededor, pero no podía apartar los ojos de aquellos ojos verdes que lo veían, con... ¿amor?, a pesar de todo, leía en ellos una terrible tristeza.  
  
Sus ojos le decían que era inocente, pero eso era imposible, sus ojos nunca le mentirían, pero se equivocaban en ese momento.  
El le suplicaba por el amor que no había muerto, que entendiera, el dementor traía esa tristeza a su corazón.  
Harry comprendió, en este mundo nunca podría ser, ¿quién creería en su inocencia?, el si; ahora lo había comprendido, cuando era ya demasiado tarde, lo leyó en sus ojos, agradeció al cielo que su amor fuera verdadero, y le suplico que entendiera por que debía hacer eso.  
El joven vio la comprensión en los ojos verdes, y también el mensaje que le llevaban, sabia que era la única solución, la esperanza no los abandonaría, el siendo el único que lo observa, el se dio cuanta, nadie mas se percato cuando el joven de ojos verdes saco su varita, con ojos llorosos apunto hacia el joven.  
Le suplico que lo perdonara.  
Le agradeció con su alma, vio el resplandor verde dirigirse a el, le sonrió agradeciéndolo, el dolor, se alejo, en el mundo no existió mas que esos ojos verdes, hasta que no vio mas.  
El joven había mantenido sus ojos prendados a los de el, cuando los cerro sintió a su corazón volver a romperse, pero también se sintió libre.  
Los que lo rodeaban estaban aun sorprendidos, no pudieron detenerlo cuando huyo, su soledad era imperiosa.  
El sabia que estaría aquí, la tumba de un mortifago, escondida entre el bosque, los matorrales, nadie había ido al funeral, solo el estaba sentado ahí.  
  
Harry alzo la vista cuando lo oyó acercarse, Ron lo observaba con una triste sonrisa.  
  
El lo había esperado, sus ojos formularon la suplica que sus labios no podían formular.  
  
Ron tomo con dificultad su varita, temblaba su mano, el hechizo no venia a su mente; no podía, era su mejor amigo, aun cuando se lo suplicara no podía.  
  
Pero una mano se apoyo en la suya, ella recito el hechizo.  
  
Harry vio acercarse la rápida luz verde, estaba ves daría resultado, pues el deseaba esto con toda su alma, con el corazón agradeció a Ron y Hermione, ahora podía ir con ellos, nunca mas estaría solo.  
Harry tomo la mano que un sonriente Draco le ofrecía, y sintió que ahora podía ser feliz, un mundo en que sus padres, Remus y Sirius y Draco, jamás lo abandonarían.  
  
Ron lloro amargamente, observo la tumba en la que ellos habían depositado a su amigo, al lado de él, un lugar que le correspondía, ojala y Harry fuera feliz.  
Hermione no, ella sabia que esa era la única forma para que Harry fuera al fin feliz.  
  
Se alejaron, juntos soportarían el dolor; Harry había creado un futuro, ellos lo disfrutarían en su nombre.  
  
La tumba tenia una segunda inscripción, mortifago habían colocado con desprecio la gente del ministerio; amigo, habían escrito Ron y Hermione, el niño que vivió, en la muerte encontró la felicidad.  
Notas: soy realmente mala, de pronto quise escribir comedia, y me sale otra tragedia, pero el final a mi me pareció feliz, y la única solución. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal. 


End file.
